callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Throughout the Call of Juarez series, there are numerous similarities and references to the Western genre. Call of Juarez Series 'Easter Eggs' * In Episode VI of Call of Juarez, on the right side of the train, by the cliff is a wooden cross. At the base of the cross is a human skull. This is the only area in the game that this is seen. The cross or skull can be picked up, both of which cause the cross to collapse. * In the Aztec Temple in Treasures Hidden in the Sand, on the booby-trapped path, the stones that are "safe" have the Aztec Calendar on them. * The secret Wanted Posters scattered throughout the game feature the developers of the game. * Ray McCall is featured as a Nugget of Truth in Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. ''He also is seen on an achievement/trophy tile for ''Call of Juarez: The Cartel. * Several achievements in Call of Juarez: The Cartel reference various cop and action movies from the 1970s to 1990s. Notable examples: ** The achievement "Guns. Lots of Guns", is a quote from the film The Matrix. ** The achievement "Rubber Duck" is a reference to the 1978 film Convoy (Which is also the mission's name), in which the protagonist is called Rubber Duck. ** The achievement "Alba Varden" is a reference to a ship of the same name in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lethal_weapon_2 Lethal Weapon 2.] 'References to Films' * Tom Manson, Ty Stewart, and the McClyde Brothers are likely a reference to Marshal Stockburn and his men from the film Pale Rider. * Ray McCall is a possibly a reference to the character Will Munny from Unforgiven. He also is a possible reference to Preacher from Pale Rider. Coincidentally, both characters were played by Clint Eastwood. * Billy Candle's use of a whip, and the exploration found in Episode XII are obvious references to Indiana Jones. * Ray also bears a similarity to "Black Hand" Kelly from the film Tremors 4: The Legend Begins. * Silas Greaves was inspired by the "Man With No Name" from the Dollars Trilogy. * In Call of Juarez: Gunslinger, when fighting Henry Plummer, he says "I'm going medieval on your ass", referencing the movie Pulp Fiction. References to Television Shows * The multiplayer class "Rifleman" is likely a reference to the television series, The Rifleman. 'References to Literature' * Ray McCall bears more than a passing resemblance to the character Saint of Killers from the Preacher ''comic series. 'References to Real-Life' * Billy Candle could be a reference to Billy the Kid who was one of the most infamous outlaws in the West. * Outlaw Killin' Jim Miller was a hired outlaw who wore a sheet of iron over his chest under a frockcoat. He also was a frequent attender to church. It is highly likely Ray McCall was based off Miller. * The character "Dirty" Dave is a reference to outlaw Dave Rodabaugh, who would later appear in ''Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. * Rifle ammunition is made by "Chesterwin" a reference to the firearms company Winchester Repeating Arms Company. * A drink is found throughout the game called Daniel Jackson. It is a reference to Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey. * At least in the Candy Store nightclub, there are draught (draft) beer called "DeadIcelander". It is a possible reference to Techland's other 2011 title, Dead Island. Category:Call of Juarez Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel Category:Miscellaneous Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger